The Day They Won't Forget
by Hidden-In-Darkness
Summary: Roxas decides to go to a convention, Riku freaks out about how bad the costumes are, the two fight and part ways, Riku gets a head injury and Roxas has a 6th sense, Sora rubbing off? What mayhem will these two make? An RPG, by me and Koda, rated M. DONE!
1. The Bad Idea!

This is a private RPG done on Ponybox with someone called Koda, who shares a love for Kingdom Hearts with me. This is a crazy little thing we decided that we should make into a fanfic. I hope you enjoy. And idk how long this is going to be... But I hope ya like it!! I don't own any Kingdom Heats stuff, or half the words in here. I am Riku and Koda is Roxas. The stuff about Roxas is Koda and the stuff about Riku is me. Heh, since I never wrote the Riku and Roxas go crazy pollfic, THIS WILL BE IT! So now I can move on to the next poll! Even though, I know, this isn't in OWSITCofR, it is still a KH fanfic... deal with it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**The Bad Idea**

One day, two boys, walked into a convention, and walked out scarred for life. Here is their story.

One boy, Riku, main character of Kingdom Hearts, was talked into going to a convention with his friend, Roxas. Little did he know that half his hair and his pants would be missing by the end of the day. Nothing can prepare someone for what happened. And surely he would not let his friend live it all down.

"This is stupid, they're going to know who we are, we're going to get attacked, we're going to get moshed, and we're going to die. I'm already scarred enough and am seeing three therapists for prior experiences in my life." Riku said being his normal emo self, but his friend assured him they'd be alright. They would simply blend in as random cosplayers.

Or so he thought...

Roxas rolled his eyes and looked over at his friend. "I promise no one will know, because KH is super popular and there will be many, many Riku's and Roxas's" He said as he opened the door to the building

"I trust no one. Especially not someone who resembles and is a part of my idiot "friend." Besides, you tried to kill me twice! How do I know you aren't trying to get me killed now?! Huh?!" He took his eyes off of Roxas and looked forward into the building and gasped, wide-eyed. He stopped, in complete shock of what he was seeing. "Duuuuuuuddddddeeeee.... This is creepy... I've never seen so many me's... Only once I've seen another like me, and I pity the Repliku and all his failed copy stalkers..."

Roxas rolled his eyes at Riku and laughed to himself as he looked at all the Riku's "Haha, they're even uglier than you are." He said and laughed once again before glaring at a girl that was dressed up at him. "Do people think I should be a girl or something…?" He said looking around to see a few more girls as him.

"No they just think you're gay. Look at those two dressed as you and Axel making out." He pointed at two people in a corner and watched his friend cringe. "WHAT?! How do you mess up my hair and outfit?! That person looks like they died their hair gray at midnight after sewing together random pieces of cloth last night then woke up today and arrived here late!" He grumbled and felt disgraced. "I know who aren't real fans..."

Roxas rolled his eyes, then with a playful look in his eyes he put his hand up in the air and started talking in a "gay" voice. "Like no they didn't!" He said snapping his fingers before shaking his head. "Holy crap that was scary good." he said sighing. "Well, no one can be the real Riku now can they?" He asked raising a golden, blonde eye brow.

For a second Riku froze, afraid like he had never been afraid before. "Gaymansaywhaaatt?!" Riku was in total shock of the creepiness. "Well no one should be me but me!!" Suddenly, the two were moshed from behind by cosplayers.

"Sweet costumes dudes!" The crazy one dressed as Sora said, moshed Riku.

"Where'd you get them?!" The other crazy one dressed as Axel, moshed Roxas.

"I know what you mean." He said before the two guys moshed them. Roxas looked back at "Axel" and glared at him a little. "Not the same place you did, because that definitely don't look like Axel, and back up." He said lightly pushing him.

"WILL YOU BACK OFF?!! PERSONAL SPACE ISSUSES MUCH?!! OUT OF MY BUBBLE!" Riku yelled pushing the he/she off.

"Well daannnggg... Just welcoming ya! Don't recognize ya from the con scene!" The Sora cosplayer said.

"HOW CAN YOU TELL?! THEY ALL LOOK THE SAME!!" Riku yelled, seeming to be on crack. No more energy drinks at breakfast.

"Everyone has different costume style! Yours, I have to say, aren't the best I've seen..." The Axel cosplayer said.

"OHMYGOD!" Riku yelled, he just about had it with the con and they've been in there for not even 10 minutes. "THAT'S IT I'M LEAVING!" He stormed to the door.

Roxas laughed as followed Riku out, but before he did he looked at the cosplayers. "For give my friend...a little on the high strung side… if you catch my drift." He said and offered a smile before leaving.

"I'M NOT ON CRACK THANK YOU!" Riku yelled, looking back at Roxas. "WHY DO YOU TELL EVERYONE I'M ON CRACK?!"

"No, we don't get it..." The cosplayers said looking at each other. The two stared, only for a second, but then walked off because they knew it was true and saw it at every con.

Roxas shook his head lightly "I never said you were ON crack! I just said that you were high strung." He said rolling his eyes some. "I think you're to melodramatic." He said putting his hand in his pocket.

"Same thing... I'm not dramatic... that's like saying I'm emotional... which I'm not... I AM ME AND THAT'S IT! I WANNA SHOOT THE PEOPLE WHO MAKE ME LOOK BAD!" He yelled, enraged. "LIKE THAT... girl? WHO MAKES ME LOOK LIKE A CRACKHEAD!" He yelled pointing at a BAD cosplayer. "OHMYGOD!" He yelled, scarred for life after seeing two cosplayers, one as him and one as Sora making out.

"Not really." He argued. "But you are. I mean you're yelling about bad costumes...and shut the crap up your going to drag too much attention to us…" He said following his gaze "Just as bad as those two dressed as me and Axel..." he shuddered.

"I need energy drink before I go crazy..." Riku said in a normal tone. SUDDENLY, again, he was moshed by, again, a random cosplayer. This time, a girl dressed as him.

"I know who you are." She whispered. "You're the real one." She laughed a quiet maniacal laugh. Riku gulped, wide eyed. Two words came to mind.

"Oh S..."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Sure…" He looked at the girl with a small smile before looking up at Riku. "Told you!" He said with an evil tone. "I knew all your yelling would draw attention to us…"

"Oh shut up Roxas. Hey fangirls, did you know that Roxas sleeps with an Axel plushie and screams out his name in his sleep? Oh and he also told me once, when he was drunk, that he likes women dressed as men." All the fangirls in the group looked up and ran up to and moshed Roxas, even the one on Riku, who promptly sprinted away. Thus the con chase started.


	2. The Chase Begins!

Chapter 2! This will be a LONNGGG fanfic.... trust me on this one... I hope you like it! Daily updates hopefully!! XD R&R

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**The Chase Begins!**

"The hell I don't!" He said glaring up at Riku as he ran after him still looking back over his shoulder every once in a while trying to keep the many words that wanted to slip through his tightly pursed lips.

"The hell you do! The day you fell asleep at my house when you, Sora, and I were watching Godzilla you kept screaming "AXEL! AXEL HOLD ME!" Riku snickered. "I put the video of you screaming that on youtube! And it's also good I practice abstinence and didn't fall into peer pressure when you and Sora decided to drink saké!! I found out a lot more about you two! Some stuff I didn't need nor want to know!" He laughed as he continued to run.

"Yeah, right." He said rolling his eyes and slapping his hand to his forehead. "That's the last time I am talked into sleeping over at your place." He mocked and rolled his eyes again.

"It was you who did the sleep walking and ended up in my bed. I still have nightmares about waking up and seeing you that close to me. Good thing there's a tree that good for tying people up buy their ankles." He snickered at the thought. Usually that spot in the tree was saved for Sora, but Roxas fit too.

Roxas gave him the stink eye and rolled his eyes. "I have no control over that, it's all… well I don't know what it is, but it just is..." He said and smirked "But I bet you were a little disappointed when it wasn't Sora who was the one next to you." He said snickering.

Riku stopped in his tracks. "Oh no... You didn't..." Riku turned around, and with the glare of the devil, he magically summoned his Way To Dawn and ran for Roxas. "YOU DONE IT NOW!"

Roxas's face turned a pale white as he saw Riku coming after him. "Aw crap!" He said hauling butt down the sidewalk "I swear I didn't mean it!!" He said still running.

"No take-backcies! Imma kill you Roxas! I'll chop you up! STARTING WITH YOUR HAIR!" Riku chased Roxas, holding his blade adjacent to his head, looking even more insane. "If would have let me have my coffee and energy drink maybe things would be different!!"

"Oh crap no, not my hair!" He screamed putting his hands on his head and snickered. "But I did let you have your energy drink… just not the coffee… stupid."

"YES YOUR HAIR! I need one IN my coffee!!!" He had the eyes of an addict and the soul of an idiot, and wielded a strange looking blade with crazy coming out of his pores. He was freaking mad and sugar deprived. He burned off sugar like a small child with ADD, it just didn't show when Sora was around.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "If only your BF would have gone with us, then this would never have happened." He joked, but sort of wishing Sora didn't say no. He looked around and saw a small hole-in-the-wall candy shop and stopped dead in his tracks "Ok, ok if you leave my hair alone I will buy you some candy." He said exaggerating the word candy.

He gasped. "CANDY! ... But I have some with me... King Mickey gave a bag with a never-ending supply of Starbursts..." He said pulling out a starburst, unwrapping it, and popping it into his mouth. He felt better after he had about six more. "The king is an awesome dude..."

Roxas bit his lip and glared at Riku and stopped over to him "WHAT?! YOU MEAN YOU HAD CANDY ALL THIS TIME?! AND THEN YOU THREATEN MY HAIR?! Damn you!" He yelled, glaring harder at him now. "And yes King Mickey is alright if you like over sized mice." He hissed.

"I threatened your hair because you made a RikuXSora joke, not because I needed sugar. HEY! DON'T YOU MAKE FUN A DA KING! HE RULES OVER YOU TOO YA KNOW! ... he was the only friend I had for a while..." Goes all emo.

"I was not joking." He said with a smug look on his face. "And plus you can see the way Sora looks at you… he totally likes you." He mumbled some "And I only did the RikuxSora because you said that thing about Axel." He said shuddering some.

"EWW! EWW! EWW! EWW! No! I pointed to a pair dressed as you two who believed in the AxelXRoxas! Axel stalks you, he obviously loves you!!" Riku was disgusted with the thought of Sora being within three feet of him; let alone what those crazy fangirls thought up. He shivered.

Roxas laughed under his breath. "I was not talking about the fan girls." He said lightly rolling his eyes "The thing where you said I talked in my dream and talked about Axel."

Riku glared at Roxas. "Oh because that's true." He abruptly smacked Roxas on the back of the head.

Roxas rubbed his head a little "God! That hurt AND it is not true at all!" He said placing his hands in his pocket.

Riku was handing money to an Axel cosplayer. "Wha'd ya say?" He smiled devilishly.

"What are you doing?" He asked nodding his head to the cosplayer.

"Sick'em." Riku ordered jumping back to a safe distance while the cosplayer jumped on Roxas. "I wasted a dollar. He would have done that for free..." He laughed.

"Get the heck off of me!" He yelled trying to push the cosplayer off of him. "You don't get off of me in ONE second… I will sue you for every single penny your worth!! Because do you KNOW who I am?" His cheeks showed his flustered feeling.

"He knows EXACTLY who you are. And I think if you sued him, you'd just get his costume." Riku laughed. "You're big talk Roxas, but you sure got no bite!"

"Well good then, get OFF of me!" He said still pushing and moving around with the cosplayer was under him, his hands were on the cosplayers shoulders. "Well, all I have to do is take off your Axel head and then I can sue you!" He said then glanced back at Riku.

"Getting a bit harsh are ya?" Riku laughed. "I just love this." He had been recording the whole thing on his cell phone that had internet access. "I love blackmail."

"What do you mean black…ma…god freaking dang it!" He said getting off the cosplayer he lightly rolled his eyes and looked back at Riku. "And no I am not getting a bit harsh; you had this person "jump me!"" He said walking over to Riku a little.

Riku turned to run, laughing as he made a break for it. "Sucker!"

Roxas let out a low grumble and took off after Riku.


	3. Problems Of The Head

Rating change! The language gets a little stronger and, GASP, someone gets hurt! Well someone always gets hurt in these situations… emotionally and physically. Oh you'll read. R&R. Enjoy!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Problems Of The Head**

"You'll never catch me! You're just as slow as Sora!" He laughed again and kept running. "I already put it on youtube! You're still screwed!"

"Not uh! Sora is WAY slower than me!" He said trying to catch up "Fine, I don't care. I'll just find a better way to get back at you!!" He yelled.

"Yea huh! There's no way to get me back! I'm never vulnerable like you are! Ha-ha!" He stopped and stuck his tongue out, and then kept running.

"Whatever! You just wait!" He said slowly catching up to Riku.

"I'm waiting! By time you catch up I'll be an old man! And I'll still be able to run faster than you!" He laughed.

"Ugh…" He smiled lightly "Yeah, but I bet you're only running quickly so you can get back to Sora!" He yelled and laughed.

"You're only chasing me because you think that. You love even yourself. How creepy. Shall I compare you to Sora? Both gay and are in love with older men!"

"Yes, because myself is AWESOME!" He said still lightly laughing. "And I am not in love with a man so HA!" He said quickly closing the gab between them.

"Psh, yea right. At least I'm not a NOBODY! And you are too in love with man. Unless Axel doesn't count these days..." Riku laughed ad ran faster. This was playing out like a cartoon chase scene. Was there ever an end? Riku wondered about that...

"I am not a nobody! Did you see all the Roxas's in the building?!" he asked "And no Axel don't and neither do any other men or guys…" He said lightly shuddering.

"Yes you are!" He said in a sing-song voice. "Nomura said so! You're worth less than Sora! So you can love Axel and men because to you they don't count as men and, apparently are whatever you like?"

"Whatever! I was like the main charry in the second KH so HA!" He said a little mockingly.

"I kick ass in both games and have the most fangirls of all of the characters in all of the games. So HA." He said, extremely mockingly.

"Humph, you're right… you did…" He said with a small smirk.

"I can kick your ass right now. With no problem at all. Seeing as you're just a part of Sora and all. A small little weakling who can't even beat me in a race."

"Oh yeah?! Is that so?" He asked stopping in his tracks. "Well put your money where your mouth is, jackass!" He yelled and glanced around himself before looking back at Riku.

Riku stopped, and walked back. "Oh yea, it is so. Come here. Come fight me. I'll have you down before you can scream for Axel to come save your puny ass." He laughed.

Roxas jogged a little and came up in front of Riku and looked up at him and mumbled. "Damn it, I hate being short." Then gave a hard glare at Riku. "I don't need Axel… to kick your sorry ass up and down this street." He said and gave a smug look on his face, but inside he was more or less trembling. Talk was easy...but fighting was another.

"You little fool." Riku flicked Roxas on the forehead. "You need all the help you can get. I even know that."

Roxas's eyes were wide when Riku flicked him on the forehead. "I know I am but what are you?" He asked sticking his tongue out some. "And no I don't! I can just as easily beat you with one hand tied behind my back."

"I was a fool once. But I learned. I'm wiser than I was. You have much to learn." Riku said, appearing behind Roxas, taking his arm behind his back and pushing him to the ground. "Fight me now." Riku said, in his low, dramatic movie voice.

Roxas tried to hide his surprise. He used his free hand and bent it some and jabbed him in the ribs, while trying to get his hand free.

"Won't work. I've had my leg broken and I still walked on it." Riku smiled. "Try again."

Roxas made a small face and rolled his eyes "Yeah, Yeah, I get it…" He said a little mockingly.

Riku pushed down ever harder and heard a small crack. "You get nothing."

Roxas winced a little. "And so what if I don't." He said and with a small smirk rolled over a little and with a small pop he was looking Riku in the eyes.

"You're an even greater fool." Riku said, getting up, and walking away.

"How am I a great fool?" He asked with a small smirk as another small pop was heard. "Are you afraid of a little popping noise?"

Riku said nothing as he walked away. He was soon out of Roxas's sight. This was something he had done before. He might just regret it again.

Roxas rolled his eyes a little and placed his hands inside his pockets and started to walk.

Riku kicked a rock and kept walking. "That idiot... I'm an idiot..." He sighed. "We always end up fighting."

Roxas rolled his shoulder a little. "Ugh, I think I need to work on the trick a little more...ughhh" He mumbled to himself and rubbed his shoulder a little and winced as a pain shot through his body "Hope it's not that bad…"

Riku shoved his hands in his pockets. "I never wanted to hurt him... Hopefully he'll bounce back like his usual self and forgive me."

Roxas bit his lip and let out a breath feeling a little bad. He closed his eyes and opened them to just nearly escape getting whacked by a pole. "Holy crap!" He said and placed his hand over his heart "Almost had a mini heart attack." He laughed lightly.

Riku placed his hand over his heart, for no reason, according to him. He just did. He looked back. There was no one around. He didn't look forward in time to see a crack in the cement and he fell flat on his face.

"Gah!" He said and turned around "I have no idea why I am going back to go find him…" He thought to himself and let his hand fall to his side.

Riku reached up to his head, still on the ground. His head throbbed with pain. "Oww... I really am an idiot..." Riku sat up and held his head. He hoped he wasn't bleeding.

Roxas was back to were he had last seen Riku. He looked around some before heading the way Riku did.

Sitting on his knees, Riku decided to stay put. He had tried to get up, but he felt dizzy, so he decided to wait a little while.

Roxas looked around and gave a little ticked off sigh as he looked for Riku. He squinted some and saw a dark figure on the ground. "Riku?" He yelled.

"Noo..." Riku groaned, not wanting Roxas to see him in such a pitiful state.

Roxas laughed some but cringed when he did "If you did not want me to find you… you should have said nothing." He joked and walked over to Riku.

"My head hurts..." Riku groaned. "I think I'll take a... nap..." He fell over.

Roxas grabbed Riku by the shoulders and started to shake him. "Hey, you can't do that you might have a concussion!!"


	4. You're So Childish

Wazzup me peoples out there in the big wide world?! Ready for more of this shiznat?! Okay I'll stop now… anyway, just read this, strong language and a concussion talking! READ & REVIEW! aka R&R!! Enjoy!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**You're So Childish**

"Five more minutes mom... five more... minutes..." Riku started to drift off, unaware of what could happen.

"Numb nuts, I am not your mom!" He said still shaking him. A small smile crept up on Roxas's face as he lifted Riku's head up and brought his hand up to slap him.

Riku caught his hand, as if instinctively. "No Sora! My coconut!" He yelled.

Roxas's eye grew wide, but that was gone once he said Sora. He lightly rolled his eyes before taking his hands off of Riku's shoulders and looked around for something cold.

"I like chickeeeeeennnnnnn..." Riku said, before he was finally out. His eyes were open, and they rolled back in his head. This was usually NOT good. Oh hey, it turns out he is bleeding and he DOES have a concussion, if that wasn't obvious from what he just said...

Roxas bit his lip and walked over to a person and asked them for their cell phone and called an ambulance and in about 10 minutes later he heard the sirens.

While Riku was unconscious, he was lifted into an ambulance and taken to the hospital. He woke up in the ambulance and the first thing he asked was where Roxas was.

Roxas poked Riku in the shoulder. "I am right here, I insisted that I come." He said and laughed.

"How's your shoulder you knucklehead?" Riku laughed slightly. His head was still pounding, but he didn't feel _as _dizzy.

"Eh, it's ok." He said laughing lightly trying to hide the small ting of pain that shot through his chest. "Do you think you broke something?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"Good..." Riku said, and smiled. "Ehh... I broke my ego..."

"Ha-ha, poor Riku…" He said with a smile on his face.

"Don't tell anyone... please... I laugh at them for stuff like this..."

Roxas pretended to think about it for a while. "Eh, why not? I guess I won't tell more than one person." He said grinning wildly.

"Oh god..." Riku laid his head back, closed his eyes and sighed.

Roxas tried to hide his laughter as he looked at Riku "Ha-ha, I am just kidding… well sort of, I may just tell Sora…" He said once again grinning wildly.

"You and he are exactly the same. Both have giant mouths..."

Roxas stuck out his tongue some. "Whatever! And I was just joking. This shall be OUR little secret." He said making sound a little creepy.

"You kinda sounded like a rapist right there..." Riku laughed nervously. "No offense..."

"Good, that's how it was supposed to sound." He said laughing evilly, still with is wild grin on his lips as he looked at Riku then back around the hospital then back again leaning back in the chair he was sitting in.

"Oh gee... when'd we get in the hospital?! Did I pass out again?! When did I pass out?!" Riku said getting worried. "Did I dream all of that? Oh god. Please don't rape me..."

Roxas busted up laughing, and small little tears fell from his closed eyelids. "Ugh, man you slay me…" He said wiping his eyes and taking in a deep breath and letting it out. "I won't tell too many people…" He said laughing again "Just kidding, and oh...about 10 minutes ago...well I don't really know… but yeah, you passed out on the concrete and blah, blah, blah." He said with a light chuckle.

Riku's eyes became sad, like a puppy dogs. "You're so mean!!!" Riku wasn't his normal self. He had no sense of time and he was unusually childish. He might just cry.

Roxas cocked his head a little. "I am not so mean. You are!" He said lifting his chin up a little.

Riku still had puppy dog eyes. "You're the meanie! Meanie!"

"I think those pain killers are kicking in…" Roxas said with his eye brow raised a little.

"Whaa...? I dunno whatch you ish talkin' 'bout..." Riku said, as if he were a small child. "Iz feel funny..."

Roxas looked around for the nurse, but they all looked busy so he just pushed on the little pain killer IV that was there next to the bed, just in case. "Just close your eyes, you'll be fine."

"That's what he said last time and then I woke up in the oddest of positions..." Riku said, recalling a strange event.

"Who's 'he'?" Roxas asked as his eye brows creased together.

"Oh you knoooww..." Riku said and slipped away off to lala land... if he wasn't there already...

"Always seems to happen to me… ah well, I shall wait." He said with a devilish grin.

Not a minute later Riku sat up quickly and yelled: "NO!! DON'T RAPE ME!!!!" He started breathing heavily. Nurses ran in the room.

Roxas jumped, literally out of his chair, his heart racing. "Holy shit man!" He screamed before sitting down again and looked over at the nurses. "I swear I was not going to do that."

Riku looked around confused. "What?!"

"You're going to have to leave sir; this man does not feel safe around you." One of the nurses said. A doctor walked in. A _strangely_ familiar one at that.

"You're free to come with me and we'll drop the attempted rape charges." A man with wild red hair, green eyes, and a crazed smile said. "Roxy..."


	5. Death To Making Sense!

Now here's more of that crap that no one loves so well! FEEL NONE OF THE LOVE!! Lol. Evil peoples not reviewing! WE'VE WORKED ON THIS THING FOR SEVERAL WEEKS! We've got like 8 more chapters worth of stuff. WE AREN'T EVEN TO THE CLIMAX YET! Oh wait; yes we are… never mind then. REVIEW ANYWAYS! ENJOY!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Death To Making Sense!**

The blood fell from Roxas's face and he was a pale white, it took him a moment to respond, but instead of looking at Axel he looked at the nurse. "Please, I need to stay with him." He said looking at Riku then to Axel.

Riku laughed. "You look funny." He said pointed to Axel. He couldn't stop laughing. He grabbed Roxas's shirt to help him because he started choking on his own spit.

Roxas glanced back at Axel and cocked his head before looking back at Riku. "Ummm?! What do I do?!" He asked and brought his hand up and smacked he back thinking that might help.

"_Sweet Jesus!" _Riku thought.

"You're just making him worse!!" Axel yelled running to the side of the bed. "Spit or anything is the same!" Axel grabbed Riku from behind and pushed up under his ribcage.

Riku found that this was vaguely familiar.

Roxas shrugged a little and left the room, or was forced out by the nurse. "Whatever." He complained and sat down reading a magazine still thinking of was Axel was here.

Riku was saddened when Roxas was roughly forced out of the room. After a little more of Axel breaking his ribs, or so it felt, he could breathe again. He leaned over the side of the bed and coughed, thinking he was going to throw up, or maybe he did, he couldn't remember. "What the hell are you doing here and why did you make Roxas leave?!"

"I should ask you the same thing!"

"Why you made Roxas leave?"

"NO! Why you have this large bump on your head!"

"Oh, I felled..." Riku smiled like Sora would and Axel shook his head.

Roxas stood up again and cocked his head at he looked from Riku then to Axel. Once the nurses left he walked in again. "Axel what the crap are you doing here?"

"I'm secretly a doctor. Shush. Don't yell it'll only make him worse. I know you've had quite a few concussions, you should know that. Now he can't go to sleep because he could end up with brain damage so no more pushing buttons on the machines or squishing the IV. Just keep him awake. If he starts to drift off and you can't keep him awake push the button that says "help" ok?" Axel said walking out.

"That man... touched me inappropriately..." Riku said.

Roxas rolled his eyes and glared at Axel as he walked out. "Since when?" He mumbled before looking over at Riku. "What?!" He said cocking his head and walking closer.

"I said... that man touched me inappropriately and you are a pretty girl." Riku laughed softly, and lay back on the bed. "Oooh crack!"

He bit his lip some. "I am not a girl, so now that you say that I am glad that you got touched wrong." He said a little mockingly.

"You wanna touch me wrong?! What?!" Riku said not hearing correctly.

"What?! Oh hell no! No offense, but your not my type." He said with a grin on his face.

"But Axel is..." He laughed. "I mean Dr. Axel... He'll give you a physical you'll never forget!"

"Ha-ha, that's sounds so funny… I would think so…" He said and grimaced when he thought about it.

"You make no sense! That's why I love you man!" Riku said laughing.

Roxas made a small face. "Yeaaaah… ok… um… hum, that's cool." "And I make perfect sense, you just don't make any."

"What _is _sense anyway?!" Riku laughed again.

Roxas patted Riku's shoulder a little. "Nothing...I would say get some rest… but that would be bad… so…" A small smile came across his face "Maybe I should get Dr. Axel back here maybe?"

"Why? You wanna get touched inappropriately too? It was rather unsettling to me… but you aren't me… soo…" Riku said laughing some more. He'd never laughed so much in his life. It was usually to mock others.

"Because you are acting weird… and I can't tell you to go to sleep… and you're being so gross, I don't like guys that way."

"Why do you hate me Roxas? I've only treated you with respect besides the two times I tried to kill you..."

Roxas raised his brow some. "Me hate you? It's the other way around… my friend…" He said glumly.

"I DON'T HATE YOU ROXAS! WHO COULD HATE THAT GRAVITY DEFYING HEAD OF YOURS! Unless maybe you're someone trying to draw it... then that, I would guess, would be very hard..." Riku said, switching positions on the bed. His head was at the end of the bed and he took his shoes off before putting his feet on the pillow. "Ahh much more comfortable..."

Roxas raised his left brow. "I doubt that is true… in all the KH things you're totally ticked with me… even here you are."

"Huuhhh?? I'm confuzzled." Riku said scratching his head.

"Nothing…" He said and looked away for a moment.


	6. The Slightly Idiotic Part

Hello all! Again, I demand you review or I will send a rolling chair controlled by maniacal cheese after you. Bwahahahaha!!!!! *cough-hack.* We have a few more chaps and we're done. SO YOU BETTER TELL US HOW YOU LIKE IT! Oh and I hope you enjoy!! Hehehe! R&R!!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**The Slightly Idiotic Part**

"I think we're friends now, because you're the part of Sora I always like..." Riku said and started counting ceiling tiles.

Roxas looked back at Riku with confusion showing in his eyes. "Huh? What part is that?" He asked a small smile appearing on his lips.

"The slightly less idiotic part." Riku smiled, and lost count. "Darn it!!"

Roxas laughed and stood up to stretch before sitting back down. "Well, I guess that's a good thing."

"Most of the time it is, but otherwise, I think of you as just as good a friend. You're like family to me."

Roxas nodded lightly. "Same here… at times." He said smiling a cracked smile.

"Hey Roxas..." Riku started. "Have you ever felt like laughing manically for no apparent reason?"

Roxas pressed his lips together to hide a small smile, and lightly shook his head. "Only every once in a while… when I think of something devious…" He said his eyes fell on Riku once again.

"Really? People look at me funny when I laugh... I wonder why that is..." Riku said and resumed to counting ceiling tiles again.

"Only because you look evil." He said with a small smirk.

"And exactly _how_ do I look evil??" Riku demanded.

"Ehh, I think it's your hair... and just the way you look at people." He said still with a smirk

"OI! I LIKE MY HAIR! How do I look at people?" Riku touched his head and felt his silver hair. A bit dirty from hitting the pavement.

"Yeah, you DO...but I guess it makes you look I don't know… 'emo'" He chuckled to himself before adding aloud "I just learned that term 'emo.'" He said with excitement before calming him self down some and shrugged "I don't know but some times your eyes look really hard…and like you just want to kill some one…" He said making a face.

"That word hurts Roxas!! Finally someone who can see my eyes! I get fan letters asking where my eyes went all the time. I reply 'on my face' or 'your mom.' Well I do wanna kill people sometimes if they really aggravate me, like when someone calls me a girl, writes me a letter asking where my eyes went, or calls me at 3am and whispers 'seven days!' He stared at Roxas with those hard eyes of his, not liking the prank calls, especially the ones about that movie, The Ring, of which COMPLETELY freaked Riku out. He knew that boy and the other spiky haired ones prank called him with that soo many times in fact he doesn't have a cell phone anymore because it lays at the bottom of the ocean.

"What 'emo'? Sorry did not mean to offend…" He said and looked down some before looking back up at him and twisted his lips some before biting the inside of his cheek. "I guess that they can't read you as well as I can… and I guess that also means you need a hair cut…" He said laughing lightly.

"Well it hurts. How exactly _do_ you read me Roxas?"

"I just said I was sorry…" He said rolling his eyes some. "IDK, I guess just 'cause I kinda know what you are like… and once you know that it's easier to read you…"

"You are making NO sense right now, and you're hurting my head." Riku said, not liking thinking about understanding what he meant by what he said.

Roxas laughed lightly and shook his head some. "Never mind..." He said standing up some.

Riku sighed. He was normally a deep thinker, but he couldn't think past Sora's level. It frustrated him.

Roxas rolled his eyes and walked to the door. "Do you want anything from the café?" He asked.

"Uhmm... I dunno why, but I have a sudden craving for something salty..." Riku said, starting to think a pretzel would be very good right then. "And some water, I guess. I'd walk to a drinking fountain but I have a sensation of falling..."

"Ha-ha, I shall get you those mini pretzels." He said laughing before going out the door.

Riku whispered a quick, "Yay," and Roxas was gone. Riku turned on his stomach and started counting floor tiles.

Roxas was out the door with a smirk on his face and was heading down to the cafeteria and gave a small nod to a few people who looked at him odd.

Riku's head felt heaving and he rested his chin the bed. "I'm not supposed to sleep but I'm soo tired. What time is it?" Riku looked around but didn't see a clock. He sighed and waited for Roxas.

Roxas was in the cafeteria with in minuets and got the things he needed before heading back out. He gave a soft sigh and was in the door with in a couple more minutes.

"Roxas...." Riku whined once he walked back in the door. "I'm ttiiiirrreeeeddd...."

Roxas rolled his eyes a little. "What am I post to do about it? 'Dr. Axel' said 'you can't go to sleep' soooo I got you some coffee!" He said putting in some effort to make it sound exciting. "Oh and your pretzels." He said tossing them over to Riku.

"It better not taste like crap!" Riku complained taking the coffee and taking the pretzels off his head. He sat up and popped open the bag. "Yay, salt!"

Roxas rolled his eyes a little with a small smile on his face. He moved around the room for a little before a wide grim came across his face as he saw an arm chair with wheels. "Hey, you know what we could do to keep you awake?" He asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Riku's eyes widened and he gulped. Memories flashed of the day his mother got a new rolling chair and the three decided to play with it.


	7. Spinning Into Doom!

Bwahahahahaha!!! Here's another chap! Why did it take me so long to put it up?! I'm just lazy I guess! XD

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Spinning Into Doom!**

Roxas's grin turned into a wild smile "Do you want to?" He said now sitting in it and spinning around in the chair.

"Hmm..." He thought about it for a moment, set the coffee and pretzels on the table next to the bed and jumped up. "Just don't spin me... it'll hurt my head..."

"YESSSS!!!" Roxas said holding up his arm and with his hand in a fist and pulled the fist to his chest as he said 'Yesssss' He pushed the chair over to Riku still with his wild smile on "Want to go out in the halls and tick the nurses off?"

"Ohhellzchyea!! Let's run over "Dr." Axel!!!" Riku said jumping in the chair. "I've always wanted to do this again!"

Roxas laughed and started to push Riku to door. He stuck his head out the door and spotted the red haired 'doctor' and hauled butt, running over to Axel.

"Sweet! There he is!!" Riku braced himself for impact.

"Dr." Axel had just barely enough time to see what was coming straight for him, let alone dodge the two idiots.

Roxas let out a roar of a laugh when Riku and the chair hit Axel. He held onto the back of the chair to keep himself from falling down with laughter.

Shockingly, Riku stayed in the chair the whole time. He kept laughing along with Roxas. Axel started growling, and looked as if he would "flame up."

"OKAY! THAT'S IT! YOU TWO ARE GOING UPSTAIRS!" Axel yelled. The two gulped. Everyone knew the "upstairs" meant the psycho ward.

"Oh shit!!" Roxas said grabbing the chair and spun around tripping lightly as he stumbled over his feet and pushed Riku away as quickly as possible

"I DON'T WANNA GO TO THE CRAZY PEOPLE PLACE!" Riku yelled, and felt Roxas's grip leave. "Roxas?!" He looked back and Roxas was on the floor. He looked forward and saw a wall.

Roxas looked back then back over to Riku. The whites of his eyes showing as he grimaced at how close the wall was to him, he stood up, but was to late.

Another head injury, what would come of this one? Only time will tell, they'll find out when he wakes up.

"Nurse!" Dr. Axel called and rushed over to Riku, nearly stepping on Roxas.

"Someone helped the idiot on the ground!" He called back and checked Riku's head.

Roxas growled and stood up brushing himself off "Oops…" He said walking over avoiding the nurses.

"Security!" Axel yelled, and two guards rushed over to him. "Take the blonde upstairs!" The two guards walked over to Roxas. Riku opened his eyes saw what was going on, and yelled, "RUUNNN!!!!" Jumping up himself.

Roxas looked back at the guards then to Riku before running to Riku and grabbed his arm and pulled him for a second then let go and continued to run.

"What was that about?!" Riku asked as they ran for the exit. Axel took out a little radio thingy and messaged the security office.

"We have a security breach! There are two mentally unstable boys making a break for it! One has a serious head injury that needs immediate medical attention!! The other boy has spiky blondish hair! Get them before they get away!!"

"Huh? What was what about?" He asked making a sharp turn only to see one very large guard there.

"Uh, never mind." Riku kicked the guard in the nuts and they continued to run. The guard dropped to his knees.

The guard took out his radio. "They're still on the run. I think the injured one is a ninja... Be careful..."

"A ninja... is he serous? We're fictional people. Gah dumb humans." He said laughing lightly

"Wait, I thought we WERE humans? Oh wait, you aren't, sorry..." Riku said, and then thought about something. "We're as real as we wanna be Roxas. Don't tell yourself that!! We're standing right here aren't we?"

"Oooooo! Hey! I am so more human than you..!" He said pointing his finger at him. "Yer, we are... but still." He said and ran through another door "Were almost out of here." He said as he saw signs to the main entrance.

"NO I'M MORE HUMAN! I wasn't born at 14... Thank you." Riku said as he saw four guards at the entrance to the building. "We'll prove who is more human, the two at the left are mine, the ones at he right are yours. Whoever kicks their asses the fastest is more human."

"So....I am just awesome that way!" He said and rolled his eyes "How does that prove anything? That just proves we're freaks"

"I've had more experiences than you!" Riku pondered that for a moment. "Well, then its to see who's the coolest freak! How about that?"

"Oh yeah? Like what?" He challenged before a smile came across his face "Sure why not freak." He said and left Riku's side.

"Experiences you haven't had yet, I DID spend a year with Namine... Freak..." He laughed and went to go kick ass.

"Awww, and all you did was..NOTHING!" He said and grinned as he started to kick ass.

"Hehe, thats not what she said." He laughed a low maniacal laugh. He ninjaed the guards as best he could. He always wanted to be a ninja, that's why he liked it at Mulan's world.

Roxas glowered at Riku only to get punched in the cheek. "Ahhh!" He said biting his lip and beat the guy down and glared at him. "Do that again! And there go's your life!" He said lightly rubbing his face. "Haha, I won in just a couple seconds." He said and continued to move once again.

Riku sat up the two he piled on the floor. "Took ya long enough..." Riku said pretending to look at an invisible watch. He got up. "Shall we leave now?"

"Psh, what ever! Yes, we can leave now.." He said and sighed. The exit was in sight so he slowed not to look conspicuous.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" "Dr." Axel yelled, panting, he finally caught up.

"Aw Come on! We JUST got to the exit!" Riku yelled.

Roxas gave a loud sigh. "C'mon leave us alone 'Dr.' Axel.."

Riku snickered at a thought he had. "Maybe if you offer him a lap dance he'll leave us alone..." He whispered.

"I HEARD THAT!" Axel yelled, turning red.

Roxas looked away then looked back after recovering himself. "Just maybe..?" He said still not moving "But nah...I don't think I want to do that...We're in a public place." He said and grinned.

"Ohmygod, you wouldn't actually DO THAT... would you?!!" Riku gasped.

"Would you two just shut up and come along quietly? We have nice padded rooms upstairs waiting for you guys..." Axel said, exhausted. Riku leaned on the push part of the door. A little more pressure and it would open.

"Haha, no... No, no course not..." He said and was behind Riku in a second.

"Oh sure, so you really ARE gay..." Riku said as they sprinted away from the hospital.

"IDIOTS! AFTER THEM!" He ordered the rest of the security guards. He walked over to the nurse's station, picked up a phone and phone and dialed someone. "Hello? Is Demyx there?"

"No I am not..." He said and shook.

"Suuurrreee..." Riku said. "Uhm... where are we gonna go now? Someone is going to recognize us and turn us in. There's nowhere to hide."

"I have no idea." He said

"Hey, where's the ONE place where we can look like ourselves and no one will know it's us? I know that's what started this all... but it's the only place we can hide!" Riku said, and grinned.

Roxas grinned also "But it's to far away...How will we get there with out them knowing?"

"DARKNESS!!" Riku yelled, but not too loud. "I don't know why I didn't think of it before..." Riku put his hand out and a darkness portal opened up. "Come on!"

Roxas brought his hand to his face "Duh!" He said and stepped through.

"Oh darkness, how I love thee..." Riku said as they stepped out once more by the convention center. "It's a good thing its an all night party thing today!"

"I know right?" He said and looked around cocking his head lightly.


	8. Adventures In The Bathroom!

Whoo!!! I love this chapter! Only about 3-4 more chaps to go!! XD

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Adventures in the Bathroom!**

"I still can't get over the fact that sooo many people dress up as us." Riku said, looking around at all the cosplayers. "It just feels soo weird..."

"Yeah it does...it like odd to see yours and my face all over the place." He said and laughed a little.

"It's not exactly OUR FACES, but yea... it's odd..." Riku said.

"Well, you know what I mean..." He said and nodded his head in agreement.

"Yea... Uhmm... we need to find a bathroom and wash this blood off of me... I'm kinda noticeable..." Riku said, just realizing he was bleeding.

"Oh yeah, totally forgot." He said and started to move through the people.

"There's one over there!" Riku said, spotting a sign, but he stopped. "I'm afraid to go in there... If it's this bad out in the open... I can't imagine what it's like IN THERE...." Riku shuddered at the thought.

"Get over yourself!" Roxas said and grimaced when he looked in the mirror. "Ugh, I did that? Wow, sorry." He said and chuckled lightly.

Riku walked in, there was no one in there that he saw, walked to the sink and washed the blood from his head. It stung when he touched it. His hair was soaked by time he finished washing the blood away. He had a thought to stick his head under the only drying device, a hand dryer. "Hmm...

Roxas leaned against the wall patiently, or what he thought was patient. He was twitching and ready to get moving again. He looked over at Riku and cocked his head some.

"I think maybe I SHOULD cut my hair... or at least in the front... I can't even see you!" Riku said, pushing his hair behind his ears, something probably no one had seen. And GASP, HE HAD A FACE! "Aw damn! I got blood on my shirt!" He took off his top vest and rushed it threw the water.

Roxas laughed out loud and walked over to him and looked at the blood that went down the drain. "It's amazing that you have any blood left."

"Oh shut up." Riku said and glared at him. "I'm not doing any good, I'm just getting all wet."

A smile played on the edges of Roxas's lips, but kept it from going into a full fledged smile. "Then go get some new shirts… from here." He said looking to the bathroom door.

"They'll suck... you're just wanting me to take my shirt off aren't you?" Riku grinned.

Roxas glared at Riku. "Ha ha ha… no, but don't you think that people are going to think something is odd about you when you're the only Riku with a blood stain?" He questioned.

"I think I'll just hide out in here." Riku said, leaning against the sink.

Roxas mouth gaped open. "Don't you want to see anything out there? Like who is going to win the best costume or things like that?" He asked heading to the door.

"Not especially." He sighed.

"Fine then, I shall and will not tell you who wins." He said and pushed the door open.

"Like I know who anyone is here!"

Roxas opened the door. "Ugh, not what I meant, I meant like if someone dressed up as ME wins or if some one dressed up as YOU wins."

"Have fun!" Riku said waving.

Roxas stuck his tongue out and left.

"CHILD!" Riku yelled after him. He leaned his head back on the wall. He slid down to floor and sat in a squatting position.

Roxas heard what Riku said and so did most of the people around the bathroom. He laughed evilly before walking around some. He hit a shirt booth and picked out a shirt that had Riku and Sora on it and chuckled to himself as he went on.

Riku squatted underneath the hair dryer. It found it quite entertaining.

Roxas came back after a few minutes. "Look at what I got you!!!" He said knowing that he was going to enjoy the look on his face as he held out the things. "Well, since you were not going to come out I got you some things!" He said pulling out the Riku and Sora shirt then Naruto's sleeping cap and another shirt of him and Roxas. "The cap is to cover your head." He added and put it on when the hand drier was off.

"Baka." Riku stuck his tongue out and pressed the dryer button again. "I am NOT wearing THAT."

Roxas had a smile on his lips that did not fade even when he talked. "Yes you are. How are we to blend in and hide from "Dr." Axel if we're the only ones in the bathroom?"

"I kick people's ass and smack them with the soap dispenser." Riku smiled.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Ugh, so thick headed…"

"I might be..." Riku said and pressed the button again. He sat against the wall and closed his eyes.

"What are you doing?" He asked putting the things back and placing them next to Riku.

"Drying my hair, what does it look like?" He glared at him, eyes half open.

"It looks dry to me..." He said now sitting down.

"I like the feeling of sitting underneath a hand dryer. Is that so bad?" Riku sighed, leaned back and closed his eyes again.

"No not really..."

"Come over here and try it." Riku slid over to make room under the room's only dryer. "Its fun..."

Roxas raised a brow before coming over and sitting next to him and imitating Riku.

Riku punched Roxas in the arm slightly and scoffed.

Roxas did not flinch or rub his arm. He just glared at him through lightly opened eyes and stuck his tongue out.

Riku laughed slightly, but a small pain shot to his head. Before he knew it, his head was on Roxas's shoulder and he was barely conscious.

Roxas jumped a little, but he was half asleep. He jerked his shoulder around a little. "Get off!" He said a little whinny.

Riku jumped at his yell, he sat back up. "Woah... What happened?" Riku said holding his head. "I've gotta stop getting head injuries..." He laughed slightly.

Roxas laughed lightly also before standing up "We should find another hospital to take you to." He said sleep heavy in his voice.

"No! What if there's other people that we know working there?!!" Riku said, getting up carefully. "I'm sure I'll be fine. I'm just tired, and so are you. So let's just go home. But... I dunno if I can summon the darkness when I'm this tired."

Roxas rubbed his forehead a little. "I have a little money... maybe we can go to motel 6? Or something like that?"

"I have some too. But they're gonna think we're gay!" Riku exclaimed.

"So we will ask for separate beds..." He said slipping into a sleep then waking up.


	9. Waking Up on the Wrong Bed

One of my MOST FAV chapters!! lol. You'll see why. XD

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Waking Up on the Wrong Bed**

"The floor is looking like a good bed right now." Riku said, eying the carpet in the main convention room.

"It so is..." Roxas mumbled and looked over at Riku.

"If we sleep on the floor we'll get raped..." Riku said and cringed.

Roxas gave a small nod, feeling groggy as the talked.

They slowly walked out into the dark night, dragging their feet and ever so tired, with the feeling of falling at every second.

Roxas glanced at Riku. "So where are we going?"

"The closest hotel that is under $100 a night..." Riku sighed. "I only have $100."

Roxas rummaged through his pocket and pulled out his wallet. "I have $150 also with a little bit of change..."

"I might have more, but I think one of the cosplayers jacked it..." Riku said, not willing to reveal where his money is currently being kept.

Roxas nodded a little. "Let's go then."

"Lead the way spiky!" Riku pointed ahead of them.

"I will." He said walking on.

"Make sure you catch me if I fall." Riku said.

"I don't think I will, because I am walking in front." He said matter of factually.

"Damn you then..." Riku said, tiredly.

Roxas rolled his eyes and kept walking and headed into the hotel.

"You pay, I fall." Riku said drowsily.

"What?" He asked looking back at him for a moment then walking up to the front desk.

Riku fell face first on the ground and mumbled something explicit.

Roxas spun around and looked at Riku. He gave an over exaggerated sigh and propped him up before walking back to the front desk. "Hey, can I get one room with two beds?" He gave a small smile and handed the man the money and started to drag Riku to the room, getting odd looks from everyone.

"I can get up myself!" Riku said, picking himself up.

"Surrrrrreee…" Roxas said and moved around some as he looked for their room. Once found he opened the door and ran for the bed. "Yesss! I got the big one!!" He said sing-songy.

Riku closed the door, locked it, took a few steps, and fell to the floor. "I'm good here." He mumbled.

"Ok…" He said now bouncing on the bed. "Ha-ha."

Riku pulled himself to the bed, looked up, and moaned. "It's soo far up."

Roxas sighed lightly. "You complain too much!" He said now plopping himself on the bed.

"Well when your life sucks as much as mine..." He sighed. "I'm not even going to finish that..."

Roxas rolled his eyes some, but as soon as he was done his eyes were closed and he was sleeping.

Riku slept there on the floor, but when he woke up, he was on the bed. "Huh?" He mumbled, sitting up. His hair was crazy and he looked like he was hit by a car. He might as well have been.

Roxas mumbled a few things before waking up almost about to scream. He shrugged it off and looked over at Riku. "What time is it?" He asked sleep heavy in his voice.

"SWEET MOTHER OF JESUS!" Riku yelled very loudly, looking to see that Roxas was next to him. But he was not in Roxas's bed. Roxas's was in _his _bed. The bed neither was in before. "Oh and its 1:30 p.m." He said after looking at the clock. "OHMYGOD!"

"What the hells wrong with you?!" Roxas screamed as he looked around.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH _YOU?!!_" Riku screamed. "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!? YOU WERE SLEEPING OVER THERE!!!"

"I STILL AM OVER THERE!! YOU'RE OVER HERE!"

"WELL SOMEONE IS IN DENIAL! LOOK! THE DOOR IS RIGHT THERE! I HAD THE BED ACROSS FROM THE DOOR! YOU HAD THE BIGGER ONE!" Riku pointed things out.

"NOT UH!! You moved!!" Roxas screamed getting out of the bed

"I WAS ON THE FLOOR! HOW DID WE END UP LIKE THIS?!" Riku asked, shooting up. He put his hands on his head and shook it back and forth.

"I HAVE NO IDEA!!"

Riku looked down and was _very_ relieved to have clothes on. "So we BOTH moved... I don't remember moving!"

"I don't either..." He said moving back to his bed.

"I thought yesterday was the weirdest day ever..." Riku said and the door flung open.

"Hello all! Guess who?!" A man with a mullet walked in with a strange instrument with "Dr." Axel at his side.

"Really… like when Axel showed up..." He said before looking to the door. "Oh shit…"

"Speak of the man who became a doctor to molest people." Riku sighed. "Will you just leave us alone?"

"Demyx, do your magic water thingy..." Axel sighed at his comment. Demyx looked like he was going to cry.

"You're so bossy!!!" Demyx gave puppy dog eyes.

"Just do your magic water thingy to Axel. It'll make his powers useless!" Riku suggested.

"Oh shit." Axel said as Demyx turned on him.

Roxas was laughing wildly as he looked at Axel.

"W-W-W-W-WAIT! Demyx, buddy, come on. We're friends!" Axel laughed nervously.

"YOU'RE A MEANIE BUTT!" Demyx yelled and summoned his water and chased him out of the hotel room.

"You're screwed. We appreciate you doing this for us Demyx." Riku smiled wildly.

"He deserves it!" Roxas called after them.

"Damn right!!" Riku laughed, but then he got serious. "Back to the issue at hand!"

"What issue?!" He asked before looking back at Riku.

"How we... how we... ugh..." Riku couldn't bring himself to say it.

"I have no idea… honest..." He said moving to the edge of his bed.

"Me either and I've never sleep walked..." Riku said.

"I have... but why would I come into YOUR bed?" He asked now rubbing his head.

"I don't know!! Why did _I_ come into my bed!? I was too tired to move!! How did I get up onto the bed in the first place?!"

Roxas shrugged and lay down. "You can ponder over this while I sleep…"

"How can you sleep at a time like this?! And it's almost 2 p.m.!! We've got to get home!"

"Oh crap! I totally forgot!!"

"We're never going to hear the end of this from them..."

"Who them?" He asked.

"Mainly Sora... oh you know he's gonna call us gay!" Riku went to a wall and banged his head on it.

"Omg, I know right? Damn him..."

"Well if you stopped saying "omg"..." Riku glared.

"Sorry, just slipped, meant to say Oh my god."

"Uh huh.... geez... How about we just NEVER go home? I'll go to another country and ship you somewhere. Sound fun?" Riku said, smiling.

"Ha ha! Funny! You are. Not really." Roxas said rolling his eyes.

"Should I knock you out now to save me the trouble?" Riku glared at Roxas.

Roxas glared back. "Yeah, you should!!"

"Okay!" Riku magicked up his Way To Dawn and smiled.

"Come on! Second keyblade master! Show me your stuff! Or are you just the Fly Swatter Ninja Nobody?!!" Riku ran for him.

Roxas glared, summoning the key blade. He dropped a little before bringing it up and swung.

"Tired? DIDN'T GET ENOUGH SLEEPING NEXT TO ME?!" Riku ran for him and swung down on him.

Roxas dodged it getting clipped on the shoulder before swinging the key blade at Riku.

Riku blocked his attack with his Way To Dawn. They made a ruckus and a hotel worker came in and said: "NO COSPLAYING IN THE HOTEL!!" And walked away. Riku raised an eyebrow and stared at the door for a bit.

"What the hell?! We don't look like Cosplayers... do we?"


	10. ConPlayers!

Second from last chapter! WHOO!!!! These last two will be short, since I didn't want to cram them together! So enjoy!!!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**ConPlayers!**

"Well, no one expects the real ones to actually be here. And did you notice the sign said, "Welcome ConPlayers!!"?" Riku said pointing out the window.

".....Oh..." He said looking out the window some before looking back at Riku "Are we going back home or are you going around the world?"

"I don't know... depends on how Sora will react. I could just chop his head off and it'll solve everything and I could steal Kairi." Riku smiled a little.

"Haha, I doubt she'll go for you…" He said laughing.

"No, I don't like her, I just want her to realize how stupid Sora is." Riku said blandly.

"Because you DO like her." Roxas said grinning from ear to ear.

"No, it's because I DON'T like Sora." Riku glared as he contemplated throwing the lamp at Roxas's head.

"Lies... they're all lies!!" He said still grinning.

"You're a lie." Riku said putting his hand on the lamp.

"How the crap am I a lie?" He asked getting ready to move if the lamp left its spot.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU TWO!!!" Axel yelled running in the room, wetter than a fish. Riku burst out into laughter and took out his phone and took a picture.

"That's going on my myspace..." He said, still laughing.

Roxas fell to the floor laughing at Axel. "I think the look fits you." He said still laughing as he tried to stand up.

"You two are going to a horrible death!!!" Axel yelled.

"Oh? What? Are you going to make us laugh to death?!!" Riku couldn't keep a straight face.

Roxas continued to laugh. He shook his head lightly as he looked at Axel.

"Do you want me to get Mansex to rape you two?!! HE'LL GLADLY DO IT!!!" Axel yelled. Riku's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"What the hell did we do?!!" Roxas screamed now a little more serious.

"EVERYTHING! YOU GUYS RUINED MY REPUTATION! MY HAIR! AND MY LIFE!!" Axel yelled. Riku just stared at him.

"What 'reputation'? You are a fake doctor!! So it does not matter!" Roxas challenged.

"I am too a real doctor!" Axel took out his phone that was inside of a plastic bag and dialed a number. "Yea. Now. Just track the damn phone! Bye." Axel smiled wickedly and put his phone back in the bag.

"This isn't going to be good... is it?" Riku asked.

Roxas was moving closer to the door before he spoke. "Nope... not all..." He said grimly.

Riku glanced at the window. Only the second story. He'd survive. Axel blocked the door, and there were no other exits. Riku smiled, kicked the lock of the window, opening it, and jumped out.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Axel yelled, running to the window.

Roxas gave a relieved smile and headed for the unprotected door and a hauled his ass downstairs.

Riku flew down from the window like a cat, but landing with his face into a bush. "Damn... I hate bushes.... but I guess it's better than the ground..." He stood up and brushed himself as a girl stood staring. "Uh... hi..." He laughed nervously.

Roxas was down the stairs and outside in no time. "Ha! I have gotten a little faster! Yesss!" He said before making his way over to Riku and the girl. "She saw?"

"Uhmm... uh..." Riku tried to think of an excuse. "So hey, Joe, nice run, I think that'll wrap it up for today. We should get back to the convention for our skit. Otherwise the actors won't have stunt men." Riku laughed as he pulled Roxas and walked away.

Roxas looked back at the girl's face and let out a laugh and looked back at Riku a wide grin on his face. "Great lie... but why a dumb name like Joe? How come not something like Koden or Tanner… or something simple… like Jake... but not Joe... ugh."

"It was the first thing I could think of!! Geez! Quit complaining!" Riku looked back to see Axel starting after them. "OH CRAP! RUN!"

"Sure…" Roxas said before he started to run.

"DARKNESS!" Riku stuck one hand out, grabbed Roxas with the other and jumped in. It closed before Axel could get to them. They could end up anywhere in the Darkness. It was soo random in there.

Roxas jumped a little before looking back at Riku.

They exited the Darkness in some random place of no ones choosing. "Where the hell are we?" Riku asked, examining his surroundings.

"How the heck am I supposed to know?" He asked and looked around.

"I'd say... behind stage somewhere, see there are curtains." Riku said pointing.

"AND NOW! YAOICON PRESENTS! BEST OF RIKU AND ROXAS YAOI!" An announcer yelled into a microphone.

"Oh sweet mother of jezus...."

"Ha-ha, I knew I'd win!" Roxas said with a huge smile on his lips.

"DID YOU HEAR A WORD THAT MAN SAID?! YAOICON! DUDE THAT MEANS GAY!" Riku yelled, in complete disgust. "IT'S GAY SKITS OF US!!!!"

Roxas stood there frozen. His mouth open. "Holy shit!! WE HAVE TO LEAVE!!" Roxas said looking for the exit.

"Come on you two! You're next!! You had the best act!" A gay dude walked up to them and pushed them towards the stage.

"And that would be...?" Riku was afraid to ask.

"Oh you knooww..." He said, and giggled.

"Oh god..."

Roxas pushed against the gay guy before a smile crept up on his face "Hey, do you want to do the act?" he asked and grabbed another costume.

"I DON'T! I THINK HE MEANS WE...!" Riku almost threw up thinking about it. "They want yaoi... I don't handle that well... two dudes... especially ME... ehhhhhhhh..." Riku shivered.

"I was not talking to YOU! Riku, I was talking to HIM." Roxas said pointing to the guy.

"Oh... good... because I'm getting the hellz outta here!!" Riku summoned the Darkness again and pulled Roxas in.


	11. Beautiful Sunset

AWW! IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER!! And also means the first thing I ever finished on this account that wasn't a couple chapters! See, I can finish things!!

For the last time on this fanfic I say "I OWN NOTHING!" So sad… I hope you enjoy the end to what is one of the most cracked filled joint-effort I ever took part in!!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Beautiful Sunset**

"I would not have done that… because you might just put us right in the middle of the act!" Roxas said now facing Riku.

"Nope, from what it looks like, I think we're in the girl's bathroom..." Riku said sighing. One should DEFINATELY fear the randomness. "Back into the Darkness. I'm picking a place. Take me to Taco Bell!"

"But why?" He asked looking around.

"You WANT to be in the girl's bathroom!?! And I want Taco Bell..." Riku stared at Roxas.

"Nah, I am kinda hungry..." Roxas said with a crooked grin.

"Then don't complain. Want the usual?" Riku asked, getting in line.

"Yep." Roxas said getting next to him.

"Here or to go?" Riku asked, before they were at the register.

"I don't care..." Roxas said giving a small yawn.

"I think 'to go' is best for our situation." Riku said and then ordered their food.

Roxas gave a small chuckle gave a small sigh as he looked around the Taco Bell.

"Mmm... tacos..." Riku said as they got their food and walked outside.

Roxas grabbed his and took a bite of his and gave a pleased smile. "Best tacos ever!"

Riku took a bite of his as they continued to walk. "I think there's either magic... or crack in these tacos."

"What?" Roxas asked with a mouth full of taco.

"That's why it's so good... And people come even though the service sucks sometimes and the lines are long." Riku said.

"Oh, I understand... I think it the "crunch" in the taco…" Roxas said and gave a small grin.

"I like the soft tacos... but it's the cheese in it... mmm that melted cheese." Riku said taking another bite.

"A little bit of an obsession I think..." Roxas said in a low voice as he also took another bite.

Riku glared at Roxas with the taco in his mouth. He said something derogative but it was muffled.

Roxas made a face and stuck his tongue out before saying: "Sensitive..."

Riku brought his hand up and slapped Riku on the back of the head.

Roxas glowered at Riku and lightly rubbed that back of his head before slapping him back.

"Don't make me step on your other taco!!!" Riku threatened.

"Noooo!" Roxas said grabbing the bag.

"Sweet mother of Jesus!" Riku yelled when Roxas snatched the bag from his hands.

"What?" Roxas asked grabbing his last taco and handing the bag back.

"You almost took my hand with you!!" Riku yelled.

"Did NOT!!" Roxas complained and took a bite of his taco.

"YOU ALMOST DID! LOOK!" Riku showed him the red mark on his wrist. Then thought of something. "No... This is NOT an emo mark..."

"Uh huh... sure." He said half joking.

Riku put his hand out in the way he summons his Way To Dawn. And ate his taco with his other hand.

"Ok, ok, fine yes... I did almost take your hand off, I am sorry!" Roxas said looking over at Riku. "Happy?"

"It's too late; I won't accept your apology..." Riku crossed his arms, bit the taco in one of the hands, and looked away.

"Fine then." Roxas said with a little humph at the end and started to walk the other way.

"You need me remember, you spent most of your money and you can't control the Darkness... so..." Riku trailed off.

Roxas stopped and mumbled a few words before turning and looking at Riku. "I thought we weren't going back…?" Roxas said with a small grin.

"Going back where? I just started walk." Riku asked, finishing his taco.

"I don't know... home maybe" Roxas said trying to recall and earlier conversation.

"Do you want to go home?" Riku asked.

"Eh… not really anything for me to go home too…" Roxas said now by Riku's side again.

"What are you talking about? When you're with friends, that's home." Riku put his arm around Roxas neck. "Anywhere I am you are. Come on. We're already home."

Roxas gave a small chuckle. "So right you are."

"Now let's walk off into the setting sun like those old west movies. Except let's not make this brokeback, I don't roll that way." Riku smiled.

Roxas rolled his eyes and gave a small smile as the old western movie music started to play and the 'screen" went to black.

"THE FREAKING END!" Riku and Roxas yell through a little circle in the middle. "Or is it?" They laugh and run away.

**BWAHAHAHA!!! THE END!!!**

Look for the Sequel! Kidnapped! Coming, May 2009!


End file.
